<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe it’s that look in your eyes by vamptyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261268">maybe it’s that look in your eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptyun/pseuds/vamptyun'>vamptyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Maid Costume, Making Out, Minor Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, he lost a bet, idk what else to put, it’s more implied than anything, kang tae wears a maid costume, there needs to be more fics in that tag, theres no plot they just make out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptyun/pseuds/vamptyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His other option is simply saying fuck you, Choi Beomgyu, you have no control over my life—who cares if you won a silly bet, but he knows he would never hear the end of it, and Beomgyu is annoying enough on a normal day. </p><p>Plus, he would have to show up without a costume, and that’s lame.</p><p> </p><p>(or; taehyun loses a bet, yeonjun is a simple man, and beomgyu is annoying as fuck, but we love him anyways)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maybe it’s that look in your eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello !!</p><p>this fic was written for a friend and it’s purely self indulgent. every time i worked on this, it was around 1-3am so... brainrot hours ya know. please excuse any mistakes, i’m only human.</p><p> </p><p>i’m not sure what else to write here but i’ll say some more at the end lol</p><p>happy reading !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyun firmly believes that Choi Beomgyu only exists to make his life a living hell.</p><p>“You’re insane if you think I’m wearing that.”</p><p>Beomgyu groans and turns towards the older boy. “But hyung,” There’s a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. “This was the deal.” God. He’s evil.</p><p>It had been a few weeks prior to exams when all five of them were sitting in Beomgyu and Soobin’s shared apartment for lunch. Get-togethers like this were common among the group, and more often than not, they ended with Beomgyu trying to pick a fight with one of them just for fun. Taehyun happened to be the victim this time around.</p><p>“Beomgyu, there is no way you are going to make higher grades than me on every exam,” Taehyun said, waving a hand around while he spoke. “It’s like… literally not possible.”</p><p>There was an evil smile on the younger’s face, and Taehyun could see Soobin pinching the bridge of his nose from the corner of his eye. “You’re wrong.” Beomgyu challenges.</p><p>“But I’m not.”</p><p>“Wanna bet?”</p><p>Taehyun sighed. “You struggle to even pass just one, Gyu.” Huening Kai whispered a small hyung, I don’t think that’s true but Taehyun ignores him. “What makes you so sure you can out-score me?”</p><p>“Tyun, maybe you shouldn’t—” Yeonjun pipes up from beside him, only for Beomgyu to cut him off.</p><p>“Wanna bet?” He repeats. And Taehyun really hates himself for going along with it.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>That’s why he’s here now, in the middle of a Halloween store, with past Beomgyu’s words ringing in his head.</p><p>“If I make better grades than you, I get to decide what costume you wear to Yeonjunnie hyung’s Halloween party.”</p><p>And sure enough, Beomgyu was right. Taehyun isn’t really sure how he pulled it off, but somehow he barely managed to earn better scores than the younger.</p><p>“I think this is perfect,” Beomgyu declares, shoving the hanger into Taehyun’s hands. “You’re wearing this.” He says with a sickenly sweet smile. Taehyun looks down at the outfit in his hands and, oh my god, is that a maid outfit? He promptly shoves it back into Beomgyu’s hands.</p><p>“No way in hell.”</p><p>Beomgyu pushes him towards the mirror. “Ah, but Hyun, you don’t really have a say here,” he teases when he holds the outfit up to Taehyun to see what it looks like. He coos. “And look, it’s so pretty on you, don’t you think?”</p><p>No, Taehyun doesn’t think so. He’s not really thinking anything, his brain too filled with embarrassment and regret, because why did he agree to this?</p><p>(He ignores the small voice in his head—it sounds oddly like Yeonjun—telling him it's because he’s just as hot-headed as Beomgyu.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Looking at the outfit laid out on his bed, Taehyun considers his options.</p><p>He could just not go, miss his boyfriend’s party entirely to save himself from humiliation. But he really wants to go. Both him and Yeonjun have been so busy lately and rarely have any time together. So yeah, he’s been looking forward to this.</p><p>His other option is simply saying fuck you, Choi Beomgyu, you have no control over my life—who cares if you won a silly bet, but he knows he would never hear the end of it, and Beomgyu is annoying enough on a normal day. Plus, he would have to show up without a costume, and that’s lame.</p><p>Taehyun heaves a heavy sigh. It’s really not that bad he tries to reason with himself. He runs his fingers over the dress. There’s not a whole lot going on, only a few white ruffles and a big bow around the collar contrasting against all black. Its simple, cute, really just a typical maid outfit. Taehyun plays with then ends of the long sleeves and guesses it could be a lot worse.</p><p>Knowing Beomgyu, it definitely could be. He should just be thankful. He glares at the white thigh highs that the older excitedly picked out for him and yeah, this isn’t that bad.</p><p>Except it is, because once he looks in the mirror, he’s burning with embarrassment. But it’s fine. If he thinks about it, like really thinks about it, everyone is going to be drunk anyway, and no one will remember seeing him in the costume. And if anyone (Beomgyu) tries to take any pictures, he won’t hesitate to throw their phone against the wall. It’s fine.</p><p> </p><p>Embarrassment aside, Taehyun actually thinks he looks… kind of pretty. He refuses to wear the little white headband that completed the look, though, and looks down at his socked feet wondering which shoes he should wear. He slips on his boots without another thought. They don’t really match, but Taehyun can’t find it in himself to care as he grabs his phone and keys and heads out the door.</p><p>This is going to be a long night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The music is loud and the party is in full swing by the time Taehyun gets to Yeonjun’s apartment. It baffles him how he’s able to throw such parties with no complaints from his neighbors, but Taehyun knows Yeonjun has an air about him that no one can resist—having experienced it first hand—resulting in all his neighbors loving him and allowing the boy to get away with almost anything.</p><p>Yeonjun’s apartment is familiar to him, and Taehyun wastes no time heading to the kitchen in an attempt to find his boyfriend and hopefully get a drink or two in his system.</p><p>Upon entering, Taehyun finds that Yeonjun is not in the kitchen, but rather Soobin and Beomgyu. Soobin’s eyes go a bit wide when he sees Taehyun, a hand coming to his mouth trying to hide what he assumes is a laugh.</p><p>Beomgyu turns around then and lets out a low whistle. “Wow, I didn’t expect you to actually go through with it,” He says, and Taehyun walks towards them with his face on fire. “You actually look nice though.”</p><p>The younger glares at him. “What do you mean actually? Of course I look nice.”</p><p>“No, Beomgyu is right,” Soobin comments, and Taehyun resists the urge to shove him from his spot on the countertop. “This look works for you, really.”</p><p>Beomgyu groans. “This sucks! I was so ready to make fun of you all night,” he says, waving his hands around, clearly distressed. “But no. Why do you pull this kind of thing off?”</p><p>Taehyun chooses to ignore the way he’s sure his face is redder than the color red itself and looks over the two boys in front of him. Their costumes are matching—angels—and he scoffs inwardly at how cliché that is. Beomgyu is in all white, long sleeves paired with pants that flare at the ends and the neck of his shirt is cut into a deep v. He’s wearing a halo attached to a headband and a pair of small wings on his back.</p><p>Soobin is dressed the exact same, save for a higher neckline and instead of white, he’s wearing all black. Taehyun raises a brow.</p><p>“Was the couples costume intentional?”</p><p>Beomgyu claps his hands together and says of course it was at the same time Soobin says it is not a couples costume.</p><p>“Right,” Taehyun shakes his head. They’re idiots, truly. “Where’s hyung?” He asks instead of commenting on how Soobin is blushing at the idea of a couples costume. No one has any time to respond before Taehyun feels arms curling around his waist from behind.</p><p>“Hey,” Yeonjun says, and Taehyun smiles at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice.</p><p>“Hey to you too.” He says, turning around in Yeonjun’s arms. The older presses a quick kiss to his lips and Taehyun hears Beomgyu gag behind him. He doesn’t have to look to know he’s rolling his eyes.</p><p>When Yeonjun pulls away, he runs his eyes over Taehyun’s frame briefly but doesn’t comment on his costume. Taehyun feels grateful. He looks at the older and notices he’s not really dressed up—there’s a pair of cat ears sitting atop his head and a collar around his neck.</p><p>“Really, hyung?” Taehyun laughs and flicks the little bell on his collar to hear it chime softly. “What an elaborate costume.”</p><p>Yeonjun rolls his eyes fondly. “I didn’t have time to plan a costume when I was too busy planning the party.” He reaches for Taehyun’s hand and starts to slowly pull him out of the kitchen. “I’m still trying to make my rounds, come with me?” Taehyun nods and they’re almost out of the kitchen when Yeonjun calls out to the other two. “Don’t make out in my kitchen!”</p><p>Soobin sputters, face going bright red and Beomgyu shoots him the meanest glare he can muster.</p><p>“Hyung!” Taehyun yells over the music in the living room, hitting his boyfriend’s arm. “That was so mean.” He says but he’s laughing nonetheless. Yeonjun completely ignores him, wrapping his arm around Taehyun’s waist and pulling him for a hard kiss that takes the younger by surprise.</p><p>It only lasts a few seconds, but it leaves him a little breathless and weak in the knees when Yeonjun pulls away. Taehyun laughs, a little confused, and he’s about to ask what that was all about when his boyfriend leans in.</p><p>“I like the costume,” Yeonjun whispers in his ear, barely audible over the music and chaos around them. “You look hot.” And oh my god, is he into this kind of thing Taehyun wonders. He blushes regardless and brings one hand to cover his face, hitting Yeonjun in the chest with the other.</p><p>“Shut up!” The elder gives him a look and Taehyun rolls his eyes. “But thank you, I guess.”</p><p>Yeonjun presses a kiss to Taehyun’s temple and pulls away with a bright smile. “C’mon, I still need to find Kai.” He says, his tone worlds different than it was seconds ago and it almost gives Taehyun whiplash. He nods and tries to shake off his embarrassment as he lets himself be pulled into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few hours—and drinks—later, Taehyun is pleasantly tipsy and having the time of his life, embarrassment over his silly costume completely forgotten.</p><p>They found Kai in no time, the younger boy very excited to see the other two, and Yeonjun excused himself to go finish greeting everyone. Taehyun hadn’t seen Soobin or Beomgyu since their time in the kitchen, but he doesn’t worry about it. He’s having a blast dancing with Kai anyway.</p><p>“You really did it, huh?” Kai shouts over the music.</p><p>“Did what?” Taehyun shouts back and Kai pulls on the skirt of his costume. “Oh, yeah.”</p><p>“Beomgyu hyung was really funny with that one.” He laughs. Taehyun’s nose wrinkles in annoyance.</p><p>“I’m definitely going to get him back.”</p><p>“What are you planning?”</p><p>“I’m not really sure, but he’s not getting away with this.” Kai laughs loudly at that and Taehyun shoves him away.</p><p>Taehyun isn’t sure how much time passes. An hour, maybe two, but soon enough he’s tiring out and so is Kai.</p><p>“I’m going to get water. Come with?” Kai asks when he leans closer to Taehyun. He nods and agrees.</p><p>There’s only a few people in the kitchen when they enter and Taehyun sees Yeonjun over in the corner talking to one of his classmates—Wooyoung, if he remembers correctly.</p><p>Kai comes to stand next to Taehyun and hands him a bottle of water that he downs in seconds. They take a few seconds to collect and cool off before they plan to go back to the party.</p><p>“Ya coming?” Kai asks when he turns to leave the kitchen. Taehyun shakes his head. He’s tired and he can feel his costume sticking to his torso with sweat. Yeonjun has always had shitty air conditioning in his apartment and the hour or two of dancing Taehyun did isn’t helping.</p><p>“No, I think I’ll stay here and wait for hyung.”</p><p>Kai nods and says something about going to find Soobin, but Taehyun has a sneaking suspicion that he’s already preoccupied.</p><p>He pulls out his phone and scrolls through it, trying to pass the time while he waits for Yeonjun to finish talking to his friends. Taehyun feels a little antsy, and normally he wouldn’t be so impatient, but Yeonjun has been busy with everyone else all night and if he’s being honest, he just wants to spend time with his boyfriend.</p><p>It’s almost as if Yeonjun sensed what he was thinking, because not even a minute passes before he wraps up his conversation and makes his way to Taehyun.</p><p>“Where did Kai go?”</p><p>“I think he went to find Soobin? Or maybe back to dancing,” Taehyun reaches for Yeonjun’s hand, playing with his fingers. “Is it Taehyun time now?”</p><p>And that makes Yeonjun cackle. “Did you miss me that much?” Taehyun nods, serious, and he knows it’s a little out of character, but he doesn’t care. Yeonjun’s expression softens. “Yes, baby. All my attention is on you now.”</p><p>Taehyun suddenly feels recharged and ready to dance again. “Dance with me?” He’s not sure if it’s supposed to be a question or a statement, but he starts pulling Yeonjun to the living room either way. Taehyun doesn’t make it very far, stumbling a little when the older pulls him closer again. “Hyung, what—”</p><p>Yeonjun interrupts him with a kiss. It’s softer than the one from earlier in the living room, and Taehyun sighs, leaning into him. Yeah, he missed this. Fuck exams.</p><p>The hand Yeonjun has on his waist moves lower, right to the end of the skirt of his costume, and he pinches his thigh lightly. Taehyun lets out a surprised squeak, smiling into the kiss, and Yeonjun pulls away with a matching smile.</p><p>“I missed you too, Taehyun-ah.” He places a kiss on his nose and Taehyun feels his cheeks turn a light pink. Still, he tries to deflect.</p><p>“I know, hyung. Of course you did.” Taehyun teases.</p><p>“Watch it, brat.” Yeonjun rolls his eyes, and when he kisses Taehyun again, it’s a little rougher.</p><p>Taehyun temporarily forgets about his original plan of dancing when Yeonjun starts to push him backwards, his back against the countertop. He’s vaguely aware of the fact that there are still people around and Yeonjun’s hand is only going higher under his skirt.</p><p>“Hyung,” he pulls away and breathes against his boyfriend’s lips, sober enough to know that making out in the kitchen probably isn’t the best idea. “Maybe we should—” Taehyun starts, only for his suggestion to die in his throat when Yeonjun lifts him onto the counter. “Hyung!”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Yeonjun asks, moving between his legs, and Taehyun really wants to kick him in the stomach, wipe that smug smile off his face. Both of his hands are resting on his thighs now and it’s a little difficult to think.</p><p>But Taehyun is trying to be reasonable. “There’s people…” He trails off, eyes darting around the kitchen to see a group or two standing by. Luckily, none of them seem to be paying much attention.</p><p>“Hyun, this is my kitchen.” Yeonjun leans closer to say. Yeah no shit, Taehyun wants to say, but that doesn’t mean we need to put on a show. Yeonjun pulls back then, a little serious. “Are you uncomfortable?”</p><p>Taehyun’s eyes go wide in panic. “No! No—just, uh,” he fidgets with his hands. “A little embarrassed. People are looking.” They’re not, but he says it anyways.</p><p>Yeonjun giggles, and then with a low voice, he says, “It’s because of you. Have you seen the way you look?” He asks. “This costume is so cute, you look so pretty. Hm? Don’t you think?”</p><p>Taehyun gasps. “Hyung, I’m going to—” <em>smack you. I’m going to smack you.</em> Yeonjun doesn’t let him finish, though, already kissing him again.</p><p>It’s then that Taehyun feels every last sensible thought fly from his brain.</p><p>Yeonjun is licking into his mouth, hands trailing over his body—occasionally stopping to grip at his waist to pull him closer—and Taehyun rests his own hands in Yeonjun’s hair. He tugs on the strands, and Yeonjun makes a noise that’s barely audible over the music.</p><p>Kissing Yeonjun—he’ll never get tired of it. Never get tired of the way he leans into Taehyun, the way his breathing gets heavier and Taehyun can feel chest move against his own.</p><p>He’ll never get tired of the way Yeonjun has kissed him so many times, but it still feels like the very first time, making him dizzy and his toes tingle.</p><p>Taehyun pulls away to catch his breath. The other boy seems to have no plans of stopping, though, and he moves to place open mouthed kisses along his jaw and down his neck.</p><p>At this point, he can’t tell if he’s hot from the lack of proper air conditioning, or from Yeonjun’s mouth on him.</p><p>When Yeonjun starts sucking a bruise at the base of his neck, Taehyun knows this has to stop before it escalates a little too far—for the kitchen setting at least.</p><p>“Hyung,” he says—it comes out a little whinier than he expected—pushing lightly at Yeonjun’s shoulder. “Yeonjunnie hyung, we really need to—”</p><p>“Hyung!”</p><p>They flinch away from each other at the loud shout. Yeonjun leans his forehead to rest against the younger’s chest, and Taehyun looks around to find everyone that was in the kitchen previously had left.</p><p>Now only a very distressed looking Beomgyu stands in the doorway.</p><p>“What do you want, Beomgyu?” Yeonjun sounds a little annoyed. Taehyun is just trying to calm his breathing.</p><p>“Uh—you know—I think that someone mistook the coat closet for a bathroom?” He says it like a question. “Because he came in there and then bam! Just threw up everywhere.”</p><p>Yeonjun picks his head up to look at Beomgyu. He squints. “Why were you in my coat closet?”</p><p>Beomgyu’s ears turn bright red and he shifts on his feet. “I wasn’t—it really doesn’t matter! You should—”</p><p>“Yeonjun hyung! You should really come! Like now!” It's Soobin this time. He peeks his head around the corner and wow—he looks almost as wrecked as both Taehyun and Yeonjun.</p><p>Taehyun smirks. “Were you two—”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter!” Beomgyu yells and then storms out, clearly embarrassed. Soobin smiles a little awkwardly and motions for Yeonjun to follow him.</p><p>Yeonjun sighs. “I should go take care of that.”</p><p>“Okay hyungie,” Taehyun giggles. He reaches up in an attempt to flatten parts of Yeonjun’s hair down. “I’ll go find Kai.”</p><p>The older nods. “Stay the night?” And Taehyun nods, smiling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(“Dude!” Taehyun shouts when he finds Kai, who is definitely a little wasted. “They definitely made out!”</p><p>Kai blinks. “Who?”</p><p>“Soobin hyung and Beomgyu hyung.”</p><p>The other boy’s eyes go wide. “No way!” He slurs.</p><p>Taehyun nods. “Yes way. In the coat closet.”</p><p>“It’s about damn time.”)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello again,</p><p>for some reason this 3k words of no plot really kicked my ass to write so i really hope it wasn’t terrible lol</p><p>but if you did enjoy, i would love to read your comments!! and you can follow my twt were i post more writing things <a href="https://twitter.com/vamptyun?s=09">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>